


Bubbling

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: While defending Regina from the mob, Emma gets hurt by someone who was trying to kill Regina and Regina loses it - gets super protective and scares everyone off, takes Emma in to heal/care for her. Fluff? Pre-SQ to SQ. (Asked by pseudomonalisa via tumblr)





	Bubbling

It happened in a flash, too quick for anyone to catch onto it except Regina who had been staring at both Viktor and David ever since the former had been forced out to free her. Still grasping the lapels of her blouse with one hand, trying her best to look nonplussed by the mob that kept on glancing at her with hate on their pupils, Regina saw the way Viktor’s smirk widened, chin jutting out as he spoke, seething with anger at David just as Emma moved closer towards both men. The blonde’s own eyes were glimmering with anger, with worry, and Regina could almost see a shimmer on top of that, something that spoke of magic and power in a way that made her tilt her head just as Viktor growled an “I won’t follow you, nor you, Swan.” That finished in a punch.

A punch that impacted squarely on Emma’s cheek, sending her backwards just as the screams of the mob spiraled out of control, cries of injustice filling the air as well as gasps. Regina could see how Snow reached forward, trying to stop her daughter from hitting either Regina’s porch or the floor itself.

That was when everything slowed down for the former queen, her vision tunneling as she watched the blonde who have tried to save her from Viktor hit the paved ground, the resulting crack unleashing the magic the brunette had tried to reach into, bubbling out of her chest and burning through her veins as she opened her mouth, an unnatural scream filling her lungs as she turned towards the one her brain claimed for them to be the responsible for the blonde’s sudden pain.

Purple crackling, seeping from between her teeth and eyes, glowing on her shadow, she snarled as she reached for her usual fireball, the mob gasping now, eyes widening at the sight of the Queen, the real one.

A part of Regina, the one not imbued with rage, didn’t truly understand the reason behind her actions, just the unadulterated magic that kept on calling for Emma’s safety. The show of power, luckily for the few ones that were still standing in front of her, was enough to make Viktor blanch and take a step back, raising his hands just as David grasped him, worry etched on his features in a way that was also on Snow’s.

“Mom!”

Regina could feel her magic depleting, dormant and sluggish in a way that hadn’t been before the curse. At Henry’s name all traces of rage halted, letting her address her surroundings. The mob was still there, faces aghast, filled with fear, and Emma, sporting a cut on her right temple, had Snow at her side, gentle, soft words coaxing the blonde to open her eyes.

“Lead her inside.” She clipped and, for a moment, she thought Snow was going to question her. For a reason she truly didn’t understand, however, the woman merely nodded, lips wobbly as she asked for her husband’s help.

_“You hate them.”_

For some reason her inner voice didn’t take hold on her like it usually did and so Regina turned, letting both David and Snow to carry Emma inside just as Henry reached for her, his hand clammy and almost cold on her now overheated skin.

“Mom?”

His voice was fragile, devoid of the hate and fear Regina had heard coming from him ever since he had started to read his book and, for a moment, the former queen, almost basked on it before smiling softly at him, trying her best to look nothing of the terrible queen she had just appeared in front of those who kept eyeing her.

“I think you all did enough for today.” She started, straightening her blazer in an attempt of covering the way her fingers trembled. “Leave or I won’t hesitate on using my worst hexes against all of you.”

Grasping Henry by his shoulders and closing the door behind her she rose both of her hands, calling for her magic just as the mob -like one- started to mob against her, the sound of footsteps and hands hitting the wood of the door muffled just as she turned towards the sight of both Charming’s staring at her, completely astonished and still keeping the blonde’s head up.

“Don’t keep staring at me.” She growled, the sound of her footsteps drumming against the floor of the foyer making the two Charming blink. “Leave her there.”

Following her instructions David -as Snow latched onto Henry’s side, the look that passed among both of them making Regina’s heart shrink painfully- led Emma to the brunette’s living room. The blonde seemed still out of it; pale cheeked and close eyed, otherwise, she seemed fine and when Regina’s magic grazed her the only injury she could feel was merely the one at her temple.

“Is she alright?”

The question woke Regina’s up from her reverie and, for a second, she almost thought on cackling in front of the Charmings, on the way the two of them had momentarily seemed to have forgotten about their feud as they kept staring at Regina, almost waiting for her as any healer would have been stared on their own world.

 _Healer,_ the world felt strange on the back of her head but Regina simply crouched in front of Emma, raising her hand in front of the woman’s now slowly blinking eyes. Green dulled out of pain Regina could hear the way Snow first and David second hold their breaths as her magic shone purple between her digits, the power gentler now, less angry, less mercuric, as it had just been.

She didn’t understand her actions, the way her body kept reacting to the blonde or the rage that had filled her vision the moment Viktor had hit her. All she could think about was how the blonde had screamed, running among the others with white fire on her eyes and pushing the doctor until the man had freed her, the pressure of her fingers still too real for her, for her skin.

Pushing against the confusion and merely focusing herself on the blonde woman Regina channeled her magic once more, gentler even than before. Cut beginning to disappear Regina rose her eyes only to find Emma’s focused on her, a similar glint of doubt shimmering on the back of her gaze before Regina stood abruptly, magic leaving her connected to the younger woman a second too long as she turned towards the Charmings, tiredness suddenly washing over her.

“Leave.” She croaked. There was too much; her mind whispered, just too much and something should be cracking through her face because David opened her mouth, seeming to be about to protest when Henry interrupted him, his voice clear but still etched with the same worry that had laced his “mom” a few moments ago.

“I’ll stay.”

Regina didn’t understand what was happening, why, out of nowhere the woman who she had considered on killing mattered her enough for her magic to react when it had remained dead a few minutes before. She, however, didn’t truly want to dwell on it, not as she could feel the presence of said blonde at her back now, long legs pushing Emma up until she could circle Regina’s figure, eyes keeping on throwing glances at her.

“Leave.” She repeated, calmer this time, colder. “They will be gone by now. You can come and finish me tomorrow if that’s what you want.”

It was Henry’s time to gasp, a string of “No” falling from Snow a moment after.

Regina didn’t listen to them; she didn’t feel like it.

That night, however, she received a message; one she found herself unable to delete.

_“Thank you.”_


End file.
